


All The Possibilities

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, new years fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Higgy is spending New Year with the lads rather than come with Magnum to La Marianna. Magnum isn't sure what it's about, but he doesn't like it...
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, implied/ hinted at Miggy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	All The Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Since my dog is afraid of fireworks - as many dogs are - and it’s the year of corona, this is what I did waiting for midnight… #nolife 
> 
> Can/do you store champagne in a wine cellar? Probably. Robin just isn’t a champagne guy I guess...

**All The Possibilities**

He figured most people would not be celebrating the year that had been. They’d be celebrating that it was finally over and hoping for a better one. Still, New Years was a time of celebration. 

One you were meant to spend with the people you cared about and wanted to make sure were part of your life in the new year.

That’s why he was upset to learn Higgy wasn’t coming with him to La Marianna. She hadn’t last year either, and it had made sense then because she was recovering from a cold (how one got a cold in Hawaii, Magnum wasn’t sure, but she’d managed it.) And the year before...well, he hadn’t even thought to ask what she was doing back then. They’d still been more frenemies than partners.

“But you have to come! You can’t just stay here!” 

“It’s honestly fine Magnum,” she said, seeming slightly amused by his concern. “The lads are not overly fond of fireworks, so we will just be relaxing in the wine cellar.”

“So you’re going to be celebrating the new year alone in the basement?” That was too depressing.

“Don’t make it sound so dramatic,” she said, patting a book on the desk. “I’ll bring a book and open a bottle and it will be perfectly cozy.”

“But it’s New Year’s Eve!” he protested. She couldn’t just… sit alone with two guard dogs in a cellar! “What about the fireworks?”

“It’s quite alright, I’ve seen plenty of fireworks in my life,” she said calmly.

“Is Ethan at least coming by?” he asked, even though he kind of - for some strange reason - hoped Ethan wasn’t. Just because.

“No, he’s out celebrating with his friends,” she said, and smiled. “It’s just another night. Really Thomas, as strange as it is, I’m fine just staying here.”

“You sure?” He didn’t want to leave her all alone. But he also wanted to spend the night with his buddies, drinking beer and watching the fireworks. Maybe find a desperate stranger to kiss at midnight. 

“Completely. Say hi to the boys for me.” She picked up her book and then; “If you drive the Ferrari while under the influence, so help me god Magnum, I will strangle you.”

“Don’t worry,” he assured her. “I promise the Ferrari will be back in one piece tomorrow.”

“Good,” she said and he headed for the door. Just as he got there she added, “And I wasn’t just worried about the car.”

He grinned at her, enjoying the fact that sometimes, she did actually manage to say one or two nice things to him. 

“Thanks Higgy. See you next year, yeah?”

* * *

“So you just left? You should have told her to just leave the dogs in the basement on their own,” Jin said, holding a drink umbrella. “This is totally unacceptable! We can’t be four guys and no _ladies_! That’s just lame!”

“Make that three,” Rick said, getting up. “Gotta go mix some drinks but as much as I’d never thought I’d say this; Jin is right! You can’t just let Higgins spend New Year on her own!”

“He’s right MT,” TC nodded after eating a peanut. “You can’t just leave a girl like that.”

“She said she was fine,” he pointed out, even though he agreed it sucked Higgy wasn't with them. 

“Maybe it’s not just the lads that don’t like fireworks,” TC said thoughtfully and Rick hurried off towards the bar. “I don’t really enjoy them myself all that much.”

“I didn’t know that.” Magnum had never had that trouble. Even just getting back, celebrating fourth of July, it hadn’t bothered him. Because the situation was so cheerfully and happy. Nothing that reminded him of the feelings that had flooded him when bombs and gunfire had been all around.

The big man shrugged. “It’s not too bad. But I could see how a nice quiet cellar might be nice. Maybe Juliet thinks so too...”

“Yeah, but Higgy is fine with fireworks,” he said, because she was around so much shooting and stuff when they did PI work. No way was she scared of fireworks. “I’m sure it’s just the lads.”

At least he was _almost_ sure. She’d never celebrated fourth of July with them either, he realized. She’d said it wasn’t her holiday. He suddenly wondered if TC was onto something.

“Still,” TC said. “You should go. No way should we let a sister spend New Year’s on her own!”

“You’re right,” he said, standing up. “You cool?”

TC smiled and they clasped hands real quick. “Orville and me will manage without you this one time. Go! Wish Higgy a happy new year from me, yeah?”

* * *

“Magnum?” she asked when he came down the stairs. The lads stood up but she snapped her fingers at them and they laid back down. “What are you doing here? It’s two minutes ‘till midnight? ”

“I decided since you’re my partner it’s not right for me to spend New Years without you,” he said, marching over to her. “Wine cellar might not be my ideal location for it but whatever. I brought champagne.”

“Did you bring champagne glasses?” she said, hinting to the wall which held five types of wine glasses but not a single glass fit for champagne. 

“We can just make do with some of those,” he said. “You get them and I’ll uncork this.” 

“Magnum, you didn’t have to come-”

“Course I did,” he said, getting the wrapping off the bottle.

“I thought you wanted to see the fireworks,” she said and he almost thought she wanted him to leave. Until he actually looked into her eyes. There the truth was clear. She was happy he was there.

“I’ve seen plenty of fireworks in my life,” he repeated the words she’d told him earlier. That caused a flicker of amusement in her eyes. “Now you have the time? So we can count down!”

“We’re in a wine cellar, it hardly matters exactly when the clock strikes twelve-”

“Come Higgy!” He popped the cork. “It totally matters.”

She shook her head and then glanced to the lads, who lay in their spot, looking rather more subdued than normal. 

“Drinking champagne in wine glasses,” she said and shook her head at them. “The things I do for you.”

The dogs looked unhappily up at them as Juliet grabbed glasses and he filled them. Faint popping sounds were still audible even though they were underground. She kept glancing towards the direction they came in.

“Is it really about them?” he asked, even though he could see the dogs were not exactly happy, he wondered if they might not be just as moderately unhappy in the kennels. 

She hesitated for a bit as he filled up the white wine glasses she picked.

Finally she said, “Partly. Let’s say we dislike fireworks about equally.” 

“Want to tell me about it?”

“Not tonight,” she said, then she put her phone on the table; countdown to midnight on the screen. “One minute left.”

He nodded. “To a better 2021.”

“No fake marriages,” she said and took her glass.

“No getting shot and almost dying,” he added.

“I hardly _meant_ to get shot,” she said, making a valid point. 

“Fair. How about no more plane repos?”

She nodded. “Agreed.”

“Ten seconds.”

They counted down together; _nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy new year!_

Clinked glasses.

Then, because what the heck, it was new years, he hugged her and she hugged him back. He breathed her in as they did, held on just a tad bit longer than maybe he should have.

Decided hugging Higgy was somehow a hundred times better than kissing a stranger. 

“Thank you,” she said, after they’d awkwardly pulled apart and both had taken a sip of the champagne. “For coming back.”

“Sure,” he said, holding his glass up for another semi-toast/promise sort of thing. “You're my partner. It couldn’t celebrate the start of a new year without you.”

“Even when it means you miss fireworks and free beers at La Marianna?” she said, sounding very pleased with herself.

He blinked. “Wait? The beers were free?”

She laughed and put a hand on his arm. And something about that combo, was enough to make him fairly certain 2021 was going to be a pretty great year.

.

.

.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021! It's actually already January first - 1 in the morning here!


End file.
